


New Fears

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Fear of fire, Fear of stroms, Fluff, PTSD, Past Abuse, Some angst, Spoilers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Oscar and the gang stay at his Aunt's farm for a few days. Some new fears are discovered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oscar is 18. He hasn't merged with Ozpin and Oz is still there. Salem is still at large, but is weakened. So she is not their main concern at the moment.

No one really noticed how much Oscar has changed after Ozpin came into his life. They never knew the before him. The child, who’s only worries is doing his chores and dealing with the odd Grimm. He was happier and some of the things he feared now, were things he loved before. Oscar knew this, but never mentioned it. After seeing some of Ozpin’s memories, it was no surprise. No one knew until they had to hide at his old farm. 

 

“Oscar,” a voice shouted. Oscar looked over to the woman that called his name. It was his aunt. She had tears down her face and running towards him. Oscar ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. She smelled like peace. “Oscar Pine, you’re home. I’ve been so worried,” she said crying. 

 

“I’m sorry, Aunt May. These are my friends,” Oscar said, showing his aunt everyone. 

 

“Oscar, what have you been up to,” May asked, seeing the appearance of everyone. She took a closer look at her nephew and saw how he changed. He’s gotten taller and stronger. He clothing changed. He had a scar over his left eye. His hair was lighter, almost grey, at the tips. He looked older, wiser. But there was something in his eyes, that his time away hasn’t been easy. Her nephew was grown up and looked like his father. She looked at the group and say he had found a family in them. And maybe a girlfriend, if the way he’s been staring at the red haired young woman. She smiled and wiped her tears. 

 

“I’ll tell you once we get inside,” Oscar said, rubbing the back of his neck. She gave a small laugh. Something never changed. He was nervous. That much she could tell. She let him go and was introduced to the odd group. The young woman skipping next to Oscar was Ruby. They were in love and she was happy for that. Glad her Oscar found someone. Happy he was able to find a place in the world. She always knew he wasn’t meant to live his life on the farm. It still scared her, that he was gone. Now, some years later, he was happy. 

 

The group spent the next few hours telling their story and she was shocked. To find out her nephew had some immortal wizard residing in his head, was something she did not like. But had no say in the matter. Oscar and everyone showed great loyalty and defense towards the wizard, that she left it alone. For now. She still wanted to talk with the man.

 

“Oscar, hun, can you get the fire started,” May asked. Oscar gripped Ruby’s hand and nodded his head.

 

“Of course, Aunt May,” he got up and made his way to the fireplace. He hands shock and he took a few calming breaths. 

 

Ruby got up and walked over to him. “Oscar, I got it.” She grabbed the firewood and started to place a few in. 

 

“Ruby, I have to do this,” Oscar said, grabbing the fire starter. He took another deep breath and settled his hands. He had to do this. He couldn’t be afraid of fire forever. He had to do this. He let the match and watched the flame. He was almost pulled into a memory, but was able to keep it at bay. He threw the match onto the firewood and watched as it caught on fire. He did it. This was the first time, he was able to do this since Ozpin. 

 

_ Good job, Oscar. _

 

**_It was both of us, Oz. We did this._ **

 

May watched as her nephew moved back to his seat. She could see the smiles on everyone’s faces and was confused. Oscar always loved to start the fire. Said that he liked the smell and the warmth on his skin. Why was he scared now. 

 

“Good job, kid,” Qrow said, ruffling the young man’s hair. No matter how old Oscar got, Qrow would always call his kid. He called everyone kid. 

 

“Thanks, Qrow,” Oscar said smiling. He tilted his head to the left and gave a short laugh. “Oz said ‘It’s a great step forward’. And I gotta agree with him”.  

 

May was getting confused and worried. Why was he scared of fire? He always liked the smell and watching the colors of the flame. This made no sense. Why was everyone acting like this? “Oscar what’s going on,” she finally asked. 

 

Oscar looked at her and frowned. He looked down and sighed. “Aunt May, it’s hard to explain. Somethings I use to do, I can’t. Fire, I’m scared of it. I don’t like being close to it,” he whispered. 

 

“But why, you were never scared before,” she asked. She could feel the tears in her eyes. 

 

Oscar looked at her and saw the tears. “Don’t cry. Please, it’s hard to explain and I can’t right now. I’m sorry.” Oscar felt Ruby’s hand on his shoulder and took a few breaths. 

 

“Okay. But please tell me when you’re ready. I worry about you,” May said, opening her arms. Oscar smiled and went for the hug. He relaxed and never realized how much he missed her. Missed the peacefulness of the farm. But he knew, he would be leaving in a few days. They still had to stop Salem. 

 

“Of course,” he whispered. Oscar eased out of the hug and moved to sit back down. He could feel his body getting tired. 

 

“Off to bed all of you,” Aunt May said. She could tell her guests were tired and knew she had to get them to bed. She watched as the young orange haired woman, Nora, was picked up by the taller male, Ren. Saw they blonde, Yang, and the faunas, Blake, grabbed each other’s hand. Saw how the other blonde, Jaune, and the silver haired woman, Weiss, walked near each other. She saw her own nephew draw Ruby up and then lead them to the spare rooms. Qrow stayed where he was at and laid on the couch. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came and May found her kitchen with a group of young adults sitting down eating breakfast. She saw a plate at her usual seat. She noticed a weird red glowing symbol under the plate and looked around. She saw Weiss smile at her and say “To keep you food warm”. May didn’t question it, knowing hunters are weird. She sat down and listened to story being told.

“Ruby, like you’re any better,” Yang said.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Ruby defended herself.

“You caused a cookie shortage, kiddo,” Qrow laughed. Oscar joined in on the laugh, remembering that day.

“It wasn’t just me. Nora helped,” she said pointing at the other.

“Three boxes. You had more,” Nora said.

“But, but. Oscar hear caused the hot chocolate disaster,” Ruby said.

“It wasn’t as bad as the Great Cookie Shortage,” Oscar said, patting the woman’s head.

“Was that the reason, I could get no sweets about a year ago,” May asked. She saw the blush on Ruby’s cheek and knew she was right. May let a small chuckle and went back to eating. She looked at her plate and discovered a weird collection of food. Pancakes, donuts, biscuits and gravy, bacon, sausage, fruit, and toast. She shook her head and went to eating.

“Ms. Pine, since we’re here, do you need any help with anything,” Weiss asked.

“It’s time for harvest and I could use some help with that, but you don’t have to,” she said. She knew Oscar was going to help. There was no stopping that.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s the least we could do,” Yang said. May smiled and decided she really did need the help. She assigned them chores and watched as they finished eating and cleaned up.

“I’ll be back. I gotta meet with Glyn,” Qrow said.

Oscar looked at him and tilted his. “Tell her hello”. Qrow nodded and left. May looked at her nephew and frowned. She couldn’t believe her sweet boy had been through so much. And he will only go through more. All of them had. She could see the strain and stress on all of them. She made a decision, her farm would be their safe haven. A place where they could relax. A place where they could breath.

“We should get started,” Ren said. Everyone stood and followed Oscar to the barn, where they would find supplies.

 

* * *

 

Many hours later, the young adults came back in. They were tired and dirty, but relaxed. Free smiles and shoulders relaxed. For the first time in years, they had the chance to just be. To not have to worry about danger or think of the deaths of the people they cared about. But today was different.

May smiled seeing them enter the house. She could see some of the tension has left of them. They actually look their age. “How did it go.”

“Good, the west field is finished. We’ll finish the south and east fields over the next few days,” Oscar said. He hasn’t sat down, since he knew his aunt would have his head.

“Alright, huns, go get cleaned. Dinner’s almost ready,” she said. Everyone went away to get clean. By the time they got back, dinner was served and Qrow was back.

“Hey, kids,” he said, smiling. Over the last few years, his drank less and worked though some of his problems.

“Hey, Uncle Qrow. How’s Professor Goodwitch,” Ruby asked.

“Old Glyn, she doing fine. Her and Ironwood are planning the next attack. Don’t worry about that now. Eat and rest,” he said. They all sat and enjoyed their meal.

Before the meal was even finished, Qrow and May watched as the others were falling asleep. May decided it was best to tell them to get bed. “Alright off to bed”. They dragged themselves to their rooms, murmuring good nights.

“Not even a day with them and they listen to you,” Qrow, joked helping to pick up.

“I’m scary,” she joked. Qrow laughed, but knew the real reason. Almost all of them lost their mothers or never had one. Ren, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Oscar all lost their mothers. Raven could never be considered a mother. Weiss’ mother was a drunk, who was never there. Blake left her parents when she was young. And Jaune, his mother was always busy with his sisters. Sometimes she would forget his name, but he had his older sister, Saphron. And May Pine was motherly. Even Qrow felt himself relaxing in her presence.

The two stayed silent for a little while. May had a question. “I thought you were hiding?”

Qrow nodded and laughed. “We are from Ironwood. Those kids need a break. It's been awhile. They haven’t had the time. Not for a very long time. They never meant to be part of this. Not now and definitely not when they did get involved”.

“So you are hiding them. I’m glad. I’ve missed Oscar and glad to see he has people with him. People that he loves and trust. Just know, all of you are welcomed here, anytime”.

“Thank you. They need this. We all do,” Qrow said, smiling.

May went up to her own bed, an hour later. She learned more about everyone and listened to some stories of Oscar. She also got to learn more about Ozpin.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, May heard a noise. She got up and grabbed the axe she had by her bed. She walked out of her room and followed the noise. She arrived in the library and looked around. She looked up and saw her nephew reading on top one of the bookshelves. She chuckled and watched as his eyes turned towards her. But those weren’t Oscar’s eyes. No, they had to belong to Ozpin.

“Miss. Pine, it’s a pleasure to finally be able to meet you. Oscar has told me a lot about you,” he said. Even his voice sounded different.

“I’ve heard a bit about you,” she said, setting her axe down. Ozpin looked at it and couldn’t help but smile. This woman was smart.

“I am sorry for waking you,” he said, after a moment. Ozpin climbed down from the shelf and sat down.

“It’s alright. Is Oscar asleep,” she asked.

“He is resting,” Ozpin said. May nodded her head and sat down with him.

“What has you up so late,” she asked.

Ozpin shifted and looked down. “No reason”. May glared at the wizard. Ozpin looked up and immediately looked back. He glare was as scary as Glynda’s. And Glynda was scary.

“Mr Ozpin, Oscar has told you about me. You must have seen memories Oscar had of me. So you must know how I feel about lying,” she said, rising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I am aware. I do apologize. I do not like talking about my… issues,” he said.

“Sometimes talking about things, could help,” May suggested. She stood up and walked to the kettle she had in the library. She was glad to have the small kitchen in here. A kettle and small fridge. Also, pantry filled with drinks and snacks. She made some hot chocolate and waited for the man to start talking. She returned and gave him a cup. He immediately curled his hands around the cup and sighed.

They sat in silence. May didn’t mind. She could wait. She could hear the light patter of rain. She smiled. She loved the smell of rain. She closed her eyes and listened. She heard a bolt of thunder and opened her eyes. She looked at Ozpin and saw him tense. He was scared of thunder.

“I do apologize. I should try to get some rest. Thank you for the drink,” he said, standing up.

“Mr Ozpin, there is nothing wrong with being scared,” she said. Ozpin stopped and looked at her. She was wrong. She had to be. Right? He can’t be scared. Not right now.

“Good night, Ms Pine,” he said leaving the room.

May sighed, but knew she had to wait a little longer. She offered, all that needs to happen is to have Ozpin accept the offer. She really hopes he does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know, this story was supposed to be about Oscar/Ozpin and his fears, but know it's about all of them and May helping each of them.

May sighed, but knew she had to wait a little longer. She offered, all that needs to happen is to have Ozpin accept the offer. She really hopes he does.  

 

The next morning came and May watched the others interact. They were close. All of them. Oscar was being teased by Yang and Jaune. They would have been outside to do the harvest, but the weather has decided to be stormy. So everyone stayed indoors; playing games and talking. 

 

“Three sixes,” Weiss said. She put three cards into the deck in the middle. 

 

“Bullshit,” Nora said, smirking. Weiss flipped over the three cards to show three sixes. Nora cursed and picked up the pile in the middle. 

 

“Two threes,” Ruby said. Nora, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby were playing Bullshit with two decks. So far Blake was winning. Yang and Jaune were teasing Oscar, while he was playing chess against Ren. 

 

“Is it considered cheating if he has Ozpin in his head,” Yang joked. 

 

“He is getting help from another. And he does have hundreds of years of experience on his side,” Jaune said. 

 

“And I told you, Oz is sleeping,” Oscar said, moving one of his pawns. 

 

May looked and wondered how could Oscar learn how to play chess. He never liked playing it. This must be one of the things that have changed. 

 

“And checkmate,” Ren said. Oscar sighed. He could never win against Ren, at least not without Ozpin's help. 

 

Oscar tilted his head and smiled. He have a small laugh. “I know. I shouldn't have moved my knight”. 

 

_ Maybe next time, you will remember, he lead you into a trap. _

 

“I'll do just that,” Oscar said. Yang, Oscar, Jaune, and Ren decided to play a game of poker. They used candy and other snacks as bet. 

 

“Thanks for letting us stay,” Qrow told the older woman. He was smiling. It was a long time, since he saw these kids relax. With the war coming to an end, they needed to relearn how to relax. To learn how to be their age. 

 

“It's not an issue. I like having the noise. I miss it. With Oscar gone, I'm on my own,” May said. She enjoyed hearing them laugh and talk. She would be upset once they left. 

 

Qrow smiled and felt himself relax. He was getting old and knew he was reaching his retirement age. He was thinking of going back to teaching. He always did enjoy that. 

 

“And I win,” Blake said. She had no cards left and was smiling. 

 

“I win as while. You wanna share,” Yang asked, holding out some of the snacks to her girlfriend. Blake grabbed some and relaxed. 

 

Thunder boomed and May watched as her nephew tensed, but kept the same smile on his face.

* * *

 

A few hours after dinner, everyone was asleep. Except for two. 

 

Ruby’s eyes snapped open and she looked around. Where was he? He couldn’t have left? Not him. Not him, too? Please, not him. She jumped out of bed and went to find him. He couldn’t be gone. Not him. He had to still be here. Had to still be alive. She walked downstairs, looking around. 

 

Finally, she found a light on. She walked into the kitchen to find May Pine. She was making herself some tea and humming a song. Ruby sighed and was about to turn around “Ruby, why don’t you stay for a cup”. 

 

Ruby felt like refusing, but the warmth coming from the woman was overwhelming. It helped calm her fears, but she had to find Oscar. She was about to refuse when the lady chuckled. “Don’t worry about Oscar, dear. He went to his old room to grab a few spare blankets and other supplies. Come and sit”. 

 

Ruby sat down and was given a cup. She took a sniff and sighed. It was her favorite. Peppermint tea. She took a drink and relaxed. “Thank you, Miss Pine”. 

 

May smiled and looked at her own cup. She was worried for the girl. She came down to the kitchen, like she was scared. Her eyes wide and breathing hard. “It’s no problem, dear. Are you hungry. I have some cookies”. 

 

Ruby smiled and nodded her head. She was glad for the tea and cookies, but she still had to see Oscar. Make sure he was alright. She usually wasn't like this, but after that dream she had to make sure he hasn’t left. That he was still alive. She shivered at the image of his broken body. She couldn’t allow that to happen. She couldn’t lose another person. 

 

“Ruby, dear. Take calming breaths. You’re fine. Here drink some more tea,” Ruby heard her say. Ruby calmed down and could feel the tears on her face. 

 

“I’m sorry. I… I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

 

May gathered the young woman into a hug and watched as she cried and whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. She didn’t know what Ruby was apologizing for, but knew she had to help. She was still a child and has clearly been through too much. 

 

After a few moments, Ruby was able to calm down. She wanted to retreat from the hug, but it has been a long time. A long time, since she was able to cry and not have to be strong. 

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Ruby. Let it out. You’re safe and I won’t judge,” May whispered. Ruby nodded and let herself relax. 

 

“It was my fault. They died. I was too slow. I couldn’t save them. Penny, Pyrrha, Ms Calavera. All of them my fault,” Ruby whispered. She could see their faces. Their accusing faces. They were gone and won’t be coming back. Like her mom. 

 

May didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say. She stayed silent and let the girl slowly relax. 

 

“It’s why I have to make sure Oscar is okay. I can’t lose him. Can’t lose any of them,” Ruby mumbled. She was getting tired. 

 

“Ruby, listen to me. Oscar cares about you. I see it. He won’t willingly leave your side,” May said, hoping to calm her down. Ruby nodded and let her eyes drop. 

 

Oscar walked through the back door and saw the scene. He frowned and walked closer. Ruby was already asleep. 

 

“Oscar, talk with Ruby,” May said, handing the girl over. 

 

“Of course, Aunt May,” he responded. He wanted to know what happened and why Ruby was crying, but knew his aunt wouldn’t tell him. He picked up Ruby and went back to his room. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees 
> 
> Bees 
> 
> And more 
> 
> Bees

The next morning was just as gloomy as the last. Everyone stayed in their rooms longer. Sometimes they needed time to themselves. 

“Ruby, are you alright,” Oscar asked. He remembered what his aunt said about talking to Ruby. 

“Of course, Oscar,” she smiled. 

Oscar sighed. He wasn't sure if he should push or not. He was worried about Ruby, but didn't want her to get upset. “Ruby, if something was bothering you, you'd tell me right.” 

“Yeah, I would,” she smiled again and went back to tuning Crescent Rose. 

Oscar let it go for now and decided to talk to his aunt later. Maybe she'll know what to do. 

Oscar left the room, when Ruby decided to take a nap. He walked into the kitchen to see Aunt May and Blake talking. 

“Hey Oscar,” Blake said. She got up, “And thank you May.” Blake left the room. 

Oscar sat down, “I tried to talk to her, but she doesn't want to talk.” 

“Give her a little time. She's scared, Oscar,” May said. 

Oscar sighed and nodded. “You're right.” 

May watched Oscar think and decided to leave him to that. She is thinking of once this war is over, how many children she had. She looked at the photo of her late partner. 

“I wish you could see our home my dear Ace. We have a family,” she went walked into the living room and sat down. 

 

Blake went to the room she was sharing with Yang. Blake was glad her girlfriend wasn’t in the room. She needed time to think about her own future. 

She wanted to help end the war with Salam, but what about after. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life fighting against Grimm? Faunes are still being treated terribly all over Remnet. Even with the public cheering on many fanus heroes. Sun, Ilia, Velvet, even herself are all praised for their actions. But regular day Faunes are treated terribly. No fair wages, prejudice, no equal rights, and so much more. She wanted to make it better for them and maybe she can. She could be like her parents, but have further influence due to her status. 

But would Yang like that? Would Yang be okay with her leaving the life of a Huntress and still be with her?

'But it isn't up to Yang. You have to think about yourself, Blake. Your dreams are important.' 

Blake was remanded of May's words. She smiled. Her dreams were important, but she still wanted to speak with Yang about this. The war was coming to an end. Salam has lost the majority of her supporters and had none of Maidens on her side. 

"Hey kitty-cat," Yang said, walking to the other woman giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Blake smiled. "Hi Yang." She looked at Yang and smiled. "I want to talk to you. About the future. I know we still have to fight Salam, but after that. I love you. I really do. But after all of this. All of the fighting and deaths that we faced. I can't anymore. I want to help Faunus. I want them to have a better life." She stopped and sighed. 

Yang didn't say anything. She crossed her arms and listened to what Blake had to say. She was happy to hear what Blake wanted to do. A little sad that her partner wouldn't be by her side anymore, yes. But hated Blake for choosing a new path, never. 

"So what would you want to do, then?" Yang asked. 

"I'll work with my parents at first. Learn somethings from them and then get into politics. Try to become a councilwoman".

Yang smiled and pulled Blake into a hug. "I'll help in anyway I can. You'll be brilliant, Blake. I won't abandon you." Yang kissed Blake. "I'll never abandon you."

Blake had tears in her eyes, hearing those words. "I won't leave you. Not again. Not without telling you. You're my best friend, my partner, my girlfriend, my love, my Yang and one day I'll get to add my wife to that list."

Yang had her own tears to deal with. "Once we're done with Salam, I want to marry you. It could right after the battle. In the hospital. On the air ship. I don't care where it is, I want to marry you," Yang pulling out a necklace with a ring. "So what do you say, kitty-cat?"

Blake laughed and pulled the necklace on. "Of course, love. A million times yes." 

They kissed once more and fell on their bed. 

 

Nora smiled, hearing those two. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she was asked to get those two. She turned around, skipping down the hall. She looked at her own ringed finger, smiling. She remembered Ren just giving it to her. No words of love. Just his soft smile. She sighed. Sometimes she wished he would say those words of affection. Say the things Blake did. 

But he was more actions. He made her, her favorite breakfast. Would get her little gifts from all over the place. Gave her little kisses, hold her hand, spin her around, bopped her nose. And so many other small things.

She still wanted to hear those words. She frowned. Why would she want to hear those words when she knew Ren loved her? He wouldn't have married her without loving her. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair Game is the one I've chosen.

Qrow yawned, watching the sunrise. He looked at his scroll. He noticed a message from James. He frowned and opened it. 

I could buy you two weeks. No more than that -JI 

Qrow grinned. It wasn't like they were running from James, but they were running from the war council. So he agreed to stay away from them and buy them as much as possible. He just couldn't know where they were. So they were hiding from him. 

Qrow didn't reply. He put his scroll away, enjoying the peace. He was ready to retire. Ready to go back to teaching. Ready to stop fighting. But he had to bring these kids to the end. Bring them to this final battle. 

Then he'll be done. He smiled thinking of what his life would be like. Glynda already told him he had a spot to teach at Beacon. And he had more than enough money to buy a nice apartment in Vale when school was out. Or maybe he could build himself a cabin in Patch. 

He liked the second idea. It'll be nice. To build something with someone he cared about. Someone who knew how to handle his semblance. Someone who knew that sometimes he still got low self esteem and he still drank a little much from time to time. And that he could get himself stuck in a downward spiral. But knew how to help him out of that. Someone who knew how to balance out his Semblance. 

He smiled, thinking about Clover. 

Speak d actually see each other. of the devil. He answered his scroll to see the Ace Corps leader. "Hey Clov".

Clover rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Hey, Qrow."

"I've been thinking."

"That's never good," Clover joked. 

Qrow laughed "Shut up. I'm retiring after this war ended. Glyn offered me a job at Beacon and I'm taking it." 

Clover stared, unblinking. He never thought Qrow would leave the field. Never stop being a Huntsmen. Never thought of any of this. He always expected Qrow to keep going til they forced him out, but still take missions. 

"Clov. Clov. Ebi. Clover. You alright? You're not answering. '' Qrow was starting to get worried. Why wasn't he saying anything?

Clover still didn't respond. He was still thinking how this could change their relationship. Qrow would be safer. And they could have a home together. And maybe a pet. Maybe adopt a child. So many possibilities. 

Qrow sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Clover. Love ya. '' Qrow hung up. He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. He was being stupid bringing that up. He should have waited to bring it up. After this vacation. When they could talk face to face. But he made a mistake.

"Who was that?" May asked, sitting beside the man. She handed him a cup of coffee. 

"Clover, he's.. uh.. my partner," he admitted. He smiled, but then frowned. 

May hummed. She stared at the morning sun. "He's very handsome. Even with the dumb look on his face."

Qrow laughed. "Yeah, I guess he is." He was still very confused why Clover didn't say anything. 

"How did you two meet?" 

"Atlas, about six years ago. He's a good friend. We got together three years after that," he smiled. 

May smiled. "You seem upset. What happened?" 

Qrow sighed. "Don't tell the kids. I haven't told them. I'm retiring. I'm going back to teaching and I told him. He didn't say anything." 

May nodded. "Have you talked to him about this before." Qrow shook his head. "Give him time Qrow. You're talking about a stable future that he never thought you two could have. Let him think." She went to stand up. 

"What if he doesn't want it?" Qrow mumbled. 

May smiled. "Then you'll talk about,." She walked away. "Breakfast is ready."

Qrow stood up and followed the older woman. He'll wait. 

 

Oscar was taking a small break and was sitting in the barn. He smiled remembering the first time he met Ozpin. 

Yes, I find that memory funny as while. 

"You scared me. I thought I was going crazy for months,"

Maybe you are, Oscar. 

Oscar laughed. He could hear the laughter of Ozpin. He smiled. He actually felt relaxed. It's been a long time since he was able to relax and enjoy the simple things. He missed it. He missed not having everyone looking at him for answers. Or for a little, look at him like he couldn't be trusted. 

Oscar sighed remembering all those years ago in Atlas. How they would look at him and just see Oz. Just see the man that lied and betrayed them. He remembered the harsh words and harsher glares and actions. 

Oscar, I am sorry for that time. 

"Oz, you have no reason to apologize. It was bad on all accounts. We made it through in the end," he reminded the Wizard. 

And it did. By the Brothers, if it wasn't for Oz, Atlas would have been destroyed. After the construction of the satellite, Atlas was attacked by Salam's forces. They attacked Mantle and Atlas simultaneously. They didn't have enough forces, Winter Schnee had yet to become the Winter Maiden, some of the security defenses were shut down, and they were nowhere near prepared for this attack. 

Oscar was with Ironwood at Atlas Academy. They looked at the destruction raining down. Oscar closed his eyes, seeing memories rush past his mind. His grip on his cane tightened and he heard Oz. 

The garden. Go there. 

"What? Why?" Oscar asked. This got the attention of the General. 

"Oscar, are you alright," 

Go, I'll tell you what to do. It could be the only way to save them. 

Oscar nodded. "General, where's the garden."

James still slightly confused lead the young man to the garden. Oz instructed Oscar to open the secret terminal and input a password. This turned on the security functions that were closed and opened up a few secret pathways for the citizens to find and hide in various bunkers. 

"Oscar, how did you?"

"Oz, he told me. You need to stay here and make sure they don't get control of the school I will not lose another," Oscar and Ozpin's voices said. 

And they were gone. Oscar listened to Oz. Letting him explain how to use and magic and a few simple spells. Oscar practiced a little and rushed into battle. He listened to tactics and suggestions Oz gave him. 

At the end of the day, the enemy forces were driven back. The others went to Ironwood's office and saw Oscar just as messy and sweaty as them. 

"I'm glad the school and kingdom are safe,"Oscar told the General with a tired smile.

"If it wasn't for you and Ozpin," James stopped when a hand was held up. 

"We had to get those defenses up. Without them, Atlas would have fallen. We couldn't allow that to happen, James," Oscar whispered. His body was shaking with exhaustion. 

"Jimmy, the last of the Grimm are gone and repairs are being made to the wall," Qrow said walking up to the pair. "You alright there, kid."

"Yeah, just tired," he smiled at the Huntsman. 

"Oscar," Ruby rushed to him and gave him a hug. "You scared me. I saw you out there and I was scared. But then I saw you fight and that was amazing." 

"Sorry for scaring all of you. But I couldn't stand by and watch another school fall. Another kingdom in a panic," he stopped. He bit his lip and shuffled his feet.

"What is it?" Yang asked. By this time they already told the truth to Ironwood. He was upset and angry for what happened, but understood they couldn't trust him. Not at the beginning.

"Can I tell you after we've cleaned up and maybe eat," Oscar rubbed the back of his head. 

"I think we should do as Oscar asked. Get cleaned up, change clothes, and grab something to eat. After meet in the lounge and talk," Weiss said. 

Everyone agreed. 

Oscar went to his room and was quick to shower and dress in comfortable pjs. He sat on his bed, sighing. 

I'm sorry Oscar. 

"You don't have to apologize, Oz. There's a lot of blame to go around," Oscar said, slipping on his gloves. "I'm sorry, Oz. For telling them about Jinn. I should have respected your privacy."

Ozpin stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. All is forgiven, Oscar. 

Oscar nodded and went in search of food. He smiled, seeing his favorite. He smirked hearing the slight laughter from the former Headmaster. 

"I know this is your favorite, too," Oscar whispered. 

Oz didn't say anything, just hummed an old tune. 

Oscar smile didn't disappear until he was in the lounge with the others. He looked at them and shifted. 

I'll speak with them. If you want me to. 

Oscar nodded and let the other man take control. 

Ozpin closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at them. He lost their trust, respect, he lost everything. He made the mistake of not telling them. But how could he trust them. The last few people who he truly trusted killed him or betrayed him or gave him to her. He was scared. He was human and again he made another mistake. Another one to add to his ever growing list. 

"Oz?" Qrow questioned. 

Ozpin looked up. He could see how strong they have become. He couldn't help but feel proud. He couldn't help, but let his eyes linger on every one of them and see their strength and the potential to become stronger and wiser. 

"Hello," his voice was echoey and quiet. He looked away from them. 

"You're back?" Blake asked after a moments of silence. 

"If you wish me to be". He stopped rubbing a hand over his knee. "I am sorry for not telling you the full truth. I did not know everything Jinn told you. I was unaware Salam brought me back. I didn't know she did some of the things she did when I was … gone," he stopped once more. He curled into himself. "I am sorry for not explaining Salam cannot be destroyed. I should have told you."

They looked at him. They had no idea what to say. 

"Professor, would you have told us what Jinn told us," Ruby asked. 

Ozpin wanted to say yes. He really did. "No. I never told anyone. It is painful thinking about that." 

They all nodded. They were still unaware of the actual abuse and years of torture he experienced at her hands. 

"Sir, we would also like to apologize," Jaune spoke up. 

Ozpin looked at them and he resembled a deer stuck in a headlight. He still wasn't used to being apologized to. It was always him that had to apologize. 

"All is forgiven," he finally said. 

And that was that. They rebuilt trust and bonds. But this time they were stronger. Oz would speak with Blake about the abuse she suffered by Adam's hand. Told her ways to help her deal with the aftereffects of the abuse. He would help Jaune learn new sword fighting techniques. He also had a hand in having Jaques losing the Schnee Dust Company and making the three children owners of the company. He did a lot to gain their trust. And he did. And they regained his.

"Oscar?" Ruby waved her hand in front of him. 

He blinked and smiled. "Yes, Ruby?"

"Nothing. You were just sitting there. And I was worried." She was standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Oscar!!"

He laughed. He kissed her forehead. "Yes?"

She huffed at his false innocent smile. She kissed his nose. "Lunch time."

"Alright, let's go." Oscar lifted Ruby over his shoulder and walked back to the main house. He laughed hearing Ruby giggling.


End file.
